


[rudereno]出轨

by Akikarasu57



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikarasu57/pseuds/Akikarasu57
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 1





	[rudereno]出轨

△我瞎掰的，不要在意时间线

我怀疑我对象出轨了，怎么办，急！在线等

我好难过  
no.0 丨○月○日

我怀疑我的对象出轨了。  
现在我心里十分难过，我从来没想过他会这样对我。  
事情是这样的，大概一周前我们因为工作上的一些事我跟他单方面冷战了。  
我跟他是工作上的搭档，所以日久生情了，或许也有日久生情的情况。嘛...不过不是重点。  
他对我们的敌人——一位黑发的大胸小姑娘有好感，在我差点攻击到她的时候，他突然就把直升机偏移，我的头磕到了窗户，咚一声，特别响。就算我涂了很多发蜡，头发蓬蓬松松的也没减缓多少的冲击力。  
当时我还以为只是他太紧张，没想太多，继续做我们该做的工作。  
后面，因为任务没完成我们不得不跟敌人对上了，战斗这种事情我早就习惯了。  
但是问题来了！就因为那小姑娘喜欢他的金发小子同伴，所以我对象就专挑着他来打，抓住他的脸打的那种，但是一丝一毫都没伤害过那小姑娘。  
我知道你肯定会说，这哪算出轨啊，可能是不想对小姑娘下手对吧！首先我要说，我们的工作性质吧，对女性下手也不是第一次的事情了，我对象肯定是看着她大胸所以舍不得！  
我都为了他把衣服拉那么开了，他看都不看我一眼，就知道看大胸女人的胸部，可恶！  
好吧，说回正题。  
回到公司后，我越想越不对劲，我也不好意思当场当着同事的面问刚才的事情是怎么回事，多不好看啊。于是我就对他很冷淡，不让他跟我啪啪啪，以示自己的不满。  
谁知道他居然，完全感受不出来！  
我第一天拒绝让他上床的时候，他很乖的去客厅睡沙发了。  
但是第二天，第三天也这样。完全没感受到我哪里不对啊！明明我已经不诱惑他，也不让他上床了。  
好在，在第六天他终于发现哪里不对了，主动过来跟我道歉了。  
当时还是很生气，就无理取闹地问他“你错哪了？”  
“呃...我错在不应该不顾及你的感受。”  
其实他还是有认真想过，觉得自己有做错的啊...唉，我也不好意思再对他生气了。  
因为他虽然不说，但是他性欲还是蛮强的，在我多次拒绝下，他也没有异议，真的很奇怪。  
于是我忍不住问他，为什么乖乖的真的不跟我上床。  
他说出“受伤了就乖乖养伤，不然会扯到伤口，我也不想一不小心就弄痛你。”这样的话。  
心暖暖的，原来他心里是这么在乎我的，不想让我痛。虽然我觉得痛也是情趣的一种啦...  
可是，如果不是昨晚的事情，我也不会怀疑他出轨。  
这次我单方面冷战了7天，我们7天没有做爱了。  
我太了解他了。特别是在啪啪啪这方面。  
之前我们也试过因为工作太忙一周没啪啪啪，在我下嘴舔或者上手摸的时候，没多久他就会射出来了。  
可是，我们昨晚上啪啪啪，他好久都不射，持久的时间就像是我们之前因为将要出长任务，所以连续几天都在做爱一样。  
我很肯定他绝对在昨天刚刚做过。  
好难过。  
但我又找不到证据。  
因为我们昨天分开来完成任务了，我很难不乱想。  
虽然我们只是几天没上过床，但他也不需要跟别人做爱吧。  
我内心一直在想他会不会跟那个黑发的大胸小姑娘做爱了，虽然不该这么怀疑他，但我真的很难不乱想...

我不是观音  
no.1丨○月○日

他是个成熟的大人了，他会自己打飞机的。

我不像羽毛球  
no.2丨○月○日

他是个成熟的大人了，他会自己打飞机的。偶尔也得宠幸一下左右手吧。

贫民窟卖花女  
no.3丨○月○日

一定不会的，一个会关心你痛不痛的男人不会出轨的，可能跟上面说的一样，只是自慰了吧。

我好难过  
no.4丨○月○日

也是，我都忽略了这个可能性。可是他一回到家就跟我在一起，他要怎么做我才会不知道...总不能在公司做这种事情吧。  
虽然我们经常在办公室做就是了...

我不像羽毛球  
no.5丨○月○日

>no.4  
哪家公司那么倒霉啊，员工在办公室啪啪啪。

我不是观音  
no.6丨○月○日

>no.4  
我觉得你想太多了，可以在洗澡的时候打啊。总不能你们两个一起洗澡吧。

我好难过  
no.7丨○月○日

>no.5  
这就不方便透露了，我还不想被炒鱿鱼。

>no.6  
对噢，我都没想到这个可能性。等他回家了我再问问他吧。

贫民窟卖花女  
no.8丨○月○日

嗯，不要着急下结论，祝你们两个幸福啊。

本体真的不是墨镜  
no.9丨○月○日  
我觉得这个问题我们可以再谈谈。今晚回家了我们慢慢谈。

=================

“雷诺，你不用担心的。”  
“恩...啊。”  
“我没有跟别人做爱，我只是打飞机了而已。”  
“嗯。也是，路德你想跟别人做，别人也不一定会想跟你做啊哈哈哈哈。”  
“...原来你开胸是因为...”  
“没有，我瞎说的。”  
“是吗？”


End file.
